The invention relates generally to computer test equipment and deals more particularly with a computer tool for automatically generating test cases to test a service processor associated with another computer.
Many computers are equipped with a service or support processor which is used to assist a person in verifying that the computer is working properly, or debugging the computer. A service processor can provide a variety of functions. Some service processors are capable of writing into computer memory and then reading the contents of the memory to determine if the memory is working properly. Also, some service processors can load an initial program, load initial microcode, verify that memory has been allocated for an application, and identify communication channels which are operable. Also, some service processors can correct certain failures and reset certain functions to perform the correction.
A previously known IBM (registered trademark of IBM Corp.) service processor is resident in a personal computer and used with an IBM 9370 computer to provide such functions. This service processor displays initial and intermediate menu screens, and end point screens which are manually selected using the menu screens in a pathing manner. Each end point screen represents a function performed by the service processor, for example, accessing (reading/writing) a location in computer memory, initial microcode loading (IML), initial program loading (IPL), memory configuration, etc.
Heretofore, the testing of this service processor was done manually or semi-automatically. To test the service processor manually, a person would first utilize the menu screens manually to verify the pathing function of the service processor. Next, the person, upon reaching an end point screen representing a certain location in memory, would (a) direct the service processor to write into the location in memory referenced by a cursor on the screen, and (b) subsequently attempt to read the contents of that location in memory with the aid of the service processor to verify that the service processor and that location in memory are working properly (i.e. exercise the end point screens). Other end point screens representing different functions such as the IML or IPL, are tested in the same manner.
To test the service processor semi-automatically, a person would first write an individual test program in which the person specified a command for each screen to direct the service processor to sequentially call-up each screen in the path. The program also includes commands for each menu screen to determine if the pathing function of the menu screens is working properly. The program also contains steps to exercise end point screens.
However, despite the level of automation provided by the use of test programs, the previously known process for testing the service processor is still time consuming because the person must specify each and every screen in the path and each and every end point screen for testing; there can be hundreds of end point screens associated with such a service processor that require exercise, and many more menu screens that require the pathing test.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a fully automatic tester for testing menu and end point or function screens of the foregoing and other service processors.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a test case generator which is readily adaptable to a variety of service processors and the screens associated therewith.
Another specific object of the present invention is to provide a test tool of the foregoing type which can be programmed to sample test from a selected group of screens to minimize the requisite testing time.
Another specific object of the present invention is to provide such a test tool which can also be used to test general purpose menu screens, and associated end point screens.